


sic itur

by frausorge



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, Gen, San Jose Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mineta Airport, November 21, 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. per aspera

Eddie drives Jason to the airport. 

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

"Yeah. Right here. Got everything?"

"For now." Their- _the Sharks'_ fall schedule gave him practice at packing fast.

Eddie doesn't talk except to ask for the airline. He swings the bags to the curb and wraps Jason in a hug.

It's warm in Eddie's arms. Jason rests his forehead on Eddie's shoulder.

"Va-t'en, crosseur." Eddie smacks a kiss to Jason's cheek and a thwack against his ass. Jason feels that sting all the way through security. It's still with him when the plane starts to rise.


	2. scientia

Marleau picks Brenden up at the airport. "That all you've got?"

"For now, yeah."

Marleau doesn't talk on the way to the garage. He's swinging the bags into the trunk when Brenden makes himself speak. 

"Listen, I know I can't replace Demers. But I'll work as hard as I can here."

"Hey, no. We miss him, but I think you're gonna fit right in." Marleau steps close and hugs Brenden, shaking him by the back of his neck. "C'mon, eh?"

Brenden feels that grip all the way to the rink. It's still with him when he steps onto the ice.


End file.
